Voyage of the Dawn Treader My Personal Ending
by LuxzBelle
Summary: Traduccion autorizada Final alternativo de Las Cronicas de Narnia, la travesia del viajero del Alba hecho por FuckyeaTwilight y traducida en conjunto con Zuzu Howlet xD


Nota del Autor:

Acabo de ver Las Crónicas de Narnia: La travesía de los viajeros del Alba ayer, pero no he leído los libros, -aunque sé que las películas están basadas en libro, pero desconozco cuantos- pero sé que Caspian se queda con la estrella.

Pero no estaba realmente satisfecha.

Siento que Lucy debió haberse quedado con Caspian.

Al final, honestamente pensé que Caspian la besaría después de que se fue -O un final completamente diferente.

Eso obtienes por no leer los libros.

Así que en este One-shot, escribiré mi final personal, de la forma en que quería que acabara.

Para esta pequeña historia cambie un poco de cosas.

En 'el príncipe Caspian', Caspian nunca se enamora de Susan.

Ellos perdieron a sus padres.

EL TIEMPO SIGUE, no importa si alguien está en Narnia.

Lucy fue molestada en su propio mundo (bulling) así que la única razón para quedarse en Narnia es de Caspian.

Caspian tiene 20 y Lucy 16 (Yo se que no son sus edades reales, pero se vería demasiado mal dejar que una niña de 16 años terminara con alguien 8 años mayor… : P)

Está basado en las películas, porque no he leído los libros.

* * *

Nota de Traductora:

La historia tiene spoillers de la pelicula, así que si no la haz visto, lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Es un final alternativo que yo lei por casualidad y que una amiga. Zuzu Howlett me ayudo a traducir porque poco se me da a mi xD perdi la practica.

Les dejo el link por si quieren leer la historia en su idioma original o darle su opinion a su autor.

.net/s/6614196/1/Voyage_of_the_Dawn_Treader_My_Personal_Ending

.net/u/2478815/FuckyeaTwilight

Saludos

Y nos vemos, cuando me vea!

Au revoir

* * *

**Voyage of the Dawn Treader My Personal Ending**

Caspian abrazó a la hermosa Lucy una vez más, sabiendo que ella no volvería. Él había desarrollado ciertos sentimientos por ella después de la primera vez que la vio pero tenía miedo de decírselo, pues había un poco de diferencia de edades. Y ahora, era la última vez de ella en Narnia, ella no volvería.

Lucy estaba llorando, igual que Eustace quien se iba por primera vez fuera de Narnia, y dijo adiós a un buen amigo a quien no vería nunca más. El momento en que Caspian tuvo que soltar la mano de Lucy vino demasiado pronto. Lucy miró los ojos de Caspian, que la miraban desde arriba, los ojos de ella estaban grandes y rojos por las lágrimas. Ella se giró, aun tomando la mano de Caspian, pero no por mucho tiempo. Caspian soltó su agarre de la mano de Lucy, pero aun no la soltó, ambos estaban esperando al otro para hacer un movimiento. Lucy estaba lista para caminar junto a Edmond y Eustace a través del agua, directo a su propio mundo.

Caspian tomó la mano de Lucy hasta que sus brazos estuvieron por completo estirados.

(((Until their arms are fully stretched.)))

"Espera," Caspian habló al fin, fortaleciendo el agarre en la mano de Lucy de nuevo. "Tengo que decirte algo." Edmond y Eustace se dieron la vuelta, al igual que Lucy, se volteó para encarar al Príncipe Caspian, quien puso un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, como ella lo había hecho por sí misma muchas veces antes.

Lucy sonrió sobre las lágrimas. "No soy bueno con las palabras... Al menos, no con este tipo de palabras. Déjame mostrarte." le susurró Caspian a ella.

Lucy asintió. Caspian se inclinó, presionando sus labios gentilmente sobre los de ella. Lucy sintió sus mejillas tornarse rojas, luego Caspian se separó.

Lucy sonrió cuando Caspian limpió sus lágrimas, aún un poco sonrojada. "Un poco húmedo..." dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando Caspian quiso dejarla ir, ella no lo permitió.

"Lo siento." se disculpó Lucy por las lágrimas.

"Yo también." dijo él, con una expresión triste. Caspian lo sentía, por hacerla escoger entre él y su familia. Por un momento se sintió egoísta por besarla, pero ese momento se desvaneció, cuando se dio cuenta que no tendría otra oportunidad después.

Lucy volteó a ver a Edmond, y él asintió.

"Sabía que ibas a decir esto alguna vez..." dijo Edmond con lagrimas en sus ojos, Lucy asintió con la cabeza un poco, pero lo dijo de todas formas.

"Deseo quedarme aquí," susurró Lucy mientras se acercaba a Edmond, "¿Por favor?" rogó ella. Sabía que heriría a gente por quedarse en Narnia, pero eventualmente, todo mejoraría. Edmond asintió, sabiendo que eso era lo que su querida hermana deseaba; un mundo con alguien que la amara, donde la gente realmente la quisiera. Edmond abrazó a su hermana.

"Nos veremos otra vez, lo prometo." Lucy sonrió. Y sintió el abrazo volviéndose fuerte sobre ella.

"Lucy, ¿estás segura que esto es lo que quieres?" le cuestionó Caspian, "¿Y si duele mucho?"

"Dolería más si me voy." respondió Lucy gentil.

"Ellos se verán de nuevo," Aslan habló hacia Caspian, "Pronto." continuó con sus palabras. "Cuando ellos dejen su vida en su mundo, vivirán en el mío." dijo el León. "Para la eternidad."

Edmundo asintió & dejó ir a su hermana. "Los años se irán más pronto de lo que crees." dijo Aslan cuando la expresión de Edmundo mostró lo que en realidad pensaba; perder a su hermana por mucho tiempo.

"Diles a Susan y a Peter que los amo." dijo Lucy a Edmond.

"Lo haré. Te amo, Lu." le respondió.

"Yo también, Ed." Lucy y Edmond se abrazaron una vez más, justo después Lucy caminó con su nuevo amor, Caspian, para ver a su hermano y su primo partir de Narnia.

Caspian posó sus brazos protectores con cuidado al rededor de Lucy, besando su cabello para reconfortarla cuando su hermano y primo dejaran Narnia. Ellos se verían de nuevo pronto.

* * *

Rewiers?


End file.
